vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raziel (Tokyo Babel)
Summary Raziel is an archangel who has recorded all know knowledge in her book called Sefer Raziel. She later presented her book to Adam and Eve. She is the keeper of all mysteries that pertain to Heaven and Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Raziel Origin: Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Gender: Female Age: Over 2000 years old Classification: Archangel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can eradicate things from existence), Reality Warping (Can make twisted falsities into reality, as whatever is recorded in the Sefer Raziel becomes the truth), Omniscience, Conceptual Manipulation (Took the concept of consolidation from the earth and added it to fire, resulting in flames that will continue to burn until their targets demise. With the Sefer Raziel is superior to Camael whose Executioner Blade was the crystallization of the concept of death itself, which allowed Camael to instantaneously kill anyone regardless of whether they were immortal or not), Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Power Nullification (Upset causality and turned the laws of the multiverse on their head which made God lose all his abilities), Precognition (Can install a guidance system in others which will take control of their body before an attack and guide them away from future peril, can also see the future), Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection (Before the events of the Divine Calamity where countless parallel worlds were destroyed and Heaven was sealed, angels were eternal beings who even if they died, their souls would return to Heaven and they would be reborn), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 5 previously; Angels can't die from natural causes, can regenerate from fatal wounds, and before the Divine Calamity occurred, transcended the concept of death on a fundamental level, and wouldn't die permanently even when killed with the concept of death itself like Camael's Executioner Blade), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can resist the effects of the angel's chorus which drives people insane by overloading minds with memories and feelings transformed into data) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Somewhat comparable to Tendou Setsuna, the Sefer Raziel also has power equal to God) Speed: Immeasurable (Somewhat comparable to Setsuna, existed in Heaven in which the concept of time doesn't exist and the boundaries between the past, present and future are vague) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level Stamina: High Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: *'Sefer Raziel:' A book which contains all the knowledge of creation since the Big Bang. Not even a single speck of dust in the multiverse is beyond Raziel's ability to record, and is recorded in the Sefer Raziel, even blueprints about angels, demons and God is in it. Intelligence: Above Average, Omniscient with Sefer Raziel (Contains all the knowledge of creation since the Big Bang and the creation of the multiverse) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Category:Tier 2 Category:Angels Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Resurrection Users